


Midna's Hylian Bitch

by TiffyB



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Dominance, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Master/Pet, Rimming, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffyB/pseuds/TiffyB
Summary: Zelda wants to have one last meeting with Midna to discuss some things. Midna is more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Midna/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Midna's Hylian Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) \- || - [Discord](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) -

“I’m glad you agreed to our meeting before your return home. Our hearts—”a light blush came over Princess Zelda’s cheeks, “they were as one, if only for a brief moment. I’ve seen everything you’ve suffered through.”

Midna merely nodded, showing the utmost respect toward her fellow princess.

“But,” Zelda paused, her brow furrowing somewhat as she continued to blush, “I have seen so much more than just your suffering…”

“Such as…?” Midna’s gaze narrowed suspiciously.

“Ideas that were so foreign to me. And yet so exciting…!” the blush darkened on the princess’ cheeks.

Zelda’s reaction only verified Midna’s worst fears. “That wasn’t for you to see! The things I’ve done and experienced, they were not intended for prying Hylian eyes.”

“Oh, I apologize…!” The blonde princess gasped and quickly shook her head, her voice immediately lowering to almost a whisper as she leaned forward. “I mean to say, I’m very interested in your uh, lifestyle…”

Midna arched a brow with a mix of shock and confusion. “Excuse me?”

Zelda’s cheeks and ears burned with embarrassment as she stared at the floor. A proper princess never spoke of such things. However, there was no delicate way to express what she wished for. Meekly looking up, she still faltered as she met the other princess’ red, glaring eyes. “I wish to be a part of it. I want to experience such ecstasy.”

“Hmph,” Midna scoffed, still hesitant to bring someone else into that part of her life, especially so suddenly. “Prove it to me, Hylian.”

Zelda blinked. “H-how would I do that?”

“You’re a smart girl. You witnessed my darkest dreams and desires for a moment. Surely some of those memories remain. So, what do you think I want?” Midna smirked and impatiently crossed her arms over her chest.

The blonde blinked again. She hesitated, wondering if she was meant to demonstrate her willingness at this exact moment in the halls of the royal palace. She quickly glanced around to see if anyone was lurking nearby before lifting her dress, kneeling and bowing her head.

“That’s a start,” Midna stepped forward, looking down on the bowing princess before extending a foot toward the other woman. “Show your subservience to me, girl.”

Being addressed as ‘girl’ was a level of disrespect that would get any other person thrown in the dungeon or worse. Zelda knew the other princess was grinning down at her, awaiting her to express her submission to the Twili woman. She had come this far in her debasement, but curiosity had consumed the blonde. There was no other way for her to experience this. No one else would dare treat her like this. They all adored her too much.

“I don’t have all day,” Midna tapped her foot, which was right in Zelda’s limited line of sight while bowing.

Zelda took a deep breath, her eyes focused on the other woman’s black stiletto heels, which the princess had put on before coming to this meeting. There was a strap around the ankle, and then a a single strap that arched over the top of the foot, leaving her toes exposed. They were truly elegant shoes which also accented Midna’s long, toned legs.

Midna scoffed and rolled her eyes. “I knew this wasn’t worth it,” she muttered before shifting her weight from one foot to the other, as if she was about to turn and walk away. The Hylian princess quickly leaned forward, pressing her lips against the other woman’s foot and giving it a soft kiss. The redhead immediately burst into uproarious laughter, which would have attracted attention had the castle been properly staffed. Zelda’s cheeks reddened as she lifted her head and glanced around, suspicious that someone might see her anyway.

“Is that best you can do, little Hylian?” Midna taunted.

“Wh-what more do you want of me?” the princess incredulously asked.

“Passion,” the Twili woman stated without hesitation. “I want you to show me that you are worth my time. Show me that you’re not the stuck-up little girl that I think you are.”

That word again—“girl.” Zelda clenched her jaw. Maybe she wasn’t cut out for this kind of thing after all. Although her royal upbringing had trained her to always be prim and proper, she felt her temper starting to get the better of her. She took another deep breath, exhaling slowly before she placed her lips against the top of Midna’s foot again. Soft kisses were planted against the bridge of her foot as she moved downward, grazing her lips over each toe, much to the Twili’s delight.

“Good, good,” Midna idly spoke before stepping back. “You may have a modicum of ability. You may rise.”

Zelda’s temper flared again. She wasn’t used to being ordered around, but she obeyed and stood up. The constant smirk on Midna’s lips didn’t settle the rage boiling up within the princess.

“Strip,” Midna flatly commanded.

“What?!” Zelda retorted, not even trying to constrain herself.

“Take off your clothes. All of them. Earrings, rings… and even that tiara,” the Twili glanced to the symbol of Zelda’s station, as if it were just another trinket.

“Fine. Come with me to my chambers—”

“No,” Midna interrupted. “You will do it here. Take it all off and leave it here. And then… we will retire to your quarters for a time. Do you understand?”

None of it made sense to the princess, but she nodded. She knew it was all just a test to see how willing she was to cooperate. The gloves were peeled off her fingers first. She glanced around as if looking for some place to put them so they wouldn’t be sullied on the floor, but as she met Midna’s gaze she knew the expected response. The blonde sighed in defeat and dropped them to the floor. Slowly, item by item was unfastened, unbuttoned, and unceremoniously dropped to the ground until she was in nothing but white panties and a matching bra, stockings, and a garter belt. Each piece was just as lacy and intricate as one would have imagined for a princess.

“Wow,” Midna smirked, “That’s quite the ensemble. Were you wearing that to seduce me, or… maybe you had plans with Link…? I hope I’m not interrupting that. But, even though it’s adorable, it has to go, too.”

The blonde’s cheeks reddened once more. She needed to keep her modesty for a little longer—what was left of it, anyway. Zelda unclasped her garter from each stocking before bending over as she rolled it down her thighs, only to lazily kick them off when the garment barely covered her toes. She repeated the process with the other one, taking note of how Midna inspected her body.

Her heart raced. She only had two pieces of clothing protecting her from the other princess’ devious gaze, but it was too late to turn back now. Zelda reached behind herself and unfastened her bra. The sensation was freeing as she felt the garment going slack on her chest all of a sudden. With a deep breath, she shrugged her shoulders and held her hand over her breasts while pulling the fabric away. It was a force of habit for modesty, but it meant little at this point. The lacy bra was dropped to the floor as she stood there awkwardly, still wanting to cover herself.

“Why did you stop?” Midna smirked.

Zelda scowled. She had been expecting some kind of appreciation of seeing her chest. Her breasts were a good handful, tipped with hard, pink nipples. She was truly a sight to behold, and Midna didn’t seem to care in the least. With a huff, the princess slid her thumbs under the waistband of her panties and tugged them down her thighs. As she bent over, her breasts hung down while her panties dropped around her ankles. Standing back up, she kicked the underwear aside with the rest of the pile.

Earrings were unfastened next, and she hesitantly paused, as if wondering what she should do with these. Midna’s smirking expression told the blonde all she needed to know. She tossed them onto the pile. With yet another sigh, she placed her hands on the tiara and pulled it off. It pained her to do so, but she dropped it. And now Zelda was completely nude in front of Midna. She was thin, with just enough muscle where it was needed and curves everywhere else.

“Well?” Midna smiled, “I believe it’s time for a tour of your quarters. After you.”

“Of course,” Zelda nodded. Her cheeks burned. She had never walked through the castle nude before, not that anyone would have ever dared to stop her. Even with the limited staff in the castle she knew the likelihood of running into someone was low, but not zero.

She turned around and exited the room. Every slight breeze and draft in the castle made the woman shiver as if a new pair of eyes had inspected her body. Of course, she could feel Midna’s red eyes studiously focused on her round ass as she led the way. She only hoped no one would happen upon the pile of clothing and assume the worst. Princesses in her lineage had an unfortunate habit of ending up in trouble. She didn’t want to alarm the kingdom while sampling deviancy.

Luckily for Zelda, they made it to her room without incident. Pushing the door open, she briskly stepped inside. Finally making it to her room was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. The princess’ quarters were as elegant as one would expect. A large four-post bed adorned the middle of the room, opulent curtains lined the windows, and a variety of intricate, handcrafted tables were covered with a few maps and memos. After all, rebuilding the kingdom was a tiresome burden to take on. With a smirk, Midna took her time as she followed the other princess into the room, lazily glancing about. Zelda hurried to close the door behind them.

The Twili woman quickly turned, her gaze scolding the blonde. “There’s no need for that.”

“Oh, but I thought we may need privacy with what comes next…” Zelda blushed, still keeping the door closed.

“Nonsense. Open it again,” Midna commanded, lazily motioning to the door.

The Hylian blinked but nodded as she opened the door. “But if we’re going to do this, don’t we need to close the door? In order to keep it a private matter?”

“I suppose we would,” the redhead chuckled, “but that would require us to do anything here. No—I just wanted to see how you live. It’s a cute arrangement, but I don’t think I want to educate you here. Shall we continue our tour, girl?”

Zelda’s blood boiled once again. Midna had to realize the annoyance of being continually degraded like this. But, as always, Zelda was a princess and knew how to mask her emotions. She nodded and looked to the open door with dread, knowing the risk of being caught would continue to rise.

“Not so fast,” Midna called out as she stepped over to the princess’ vanity and pulled a long, pink silk scarf that had been idly tossed over a high backed chair.

Zelda stopped, more than happy to not step out into the hallway while nude. The redhead smiled as she stepped in front of the other princess and wrapped the scarf around her neck. This certainly wasn’t going to keep her warmer. But then, Midna started oddly tying the garment around her neck before stepping back. She still held one end of the silk fabric.

“On your hands and knees,” Midna nibbled her bottom lip, all too proud of herself and anxious for the blonde to obey. “Now!”

The Hylian was taken back by the other princess’ words. Again, she had come this far, although she was seriously wondering if this was worth it. So far she hadn’t experienced anything aside from embarrassment and insult, and now she was being told to kneel. With a muted sigh, she complied and knelt.

“Hands. And. Knees,” Midna glared.

Zelda blinked at the redhead’s suddenly intense tone, but she obeyed and placed her palms against the ground. Midna smiled sweetly as she turned toward the door, lightly tugging the silk scarf that now served as a leash. The blonde could barely contain her shock as she crawled behind the other princess to keep from being dragged. Her cheeks turned the deepest shade of red as she followed behind Midna. Her pert, round ass was completely on display, and her breasts swayed beneath her as she hurried to keep pace. It was by far the most humiliating thing she’d ever done. The princess was at least grateful that the long, elegant rugs lined the halls so she wasn’t crawling on stone or tiled floors, but it hardly made the situation better. 

“With the brief time I’ve been here, I must say, your kingdom is quite beautiful,” Midna carried on, as if all of this was completely normal.

“Th-thank you,” Zelda hesitantly replied.

The closer they came to the main entrance hall of the castle, the more nervous Zelda became. The blonde’s stomach sank and her eyes widened as she saw one of the women hired to help restore things. She was a short, slightly chubby woman that dressed quaintly. She always seemed to have an infectious smile on her face as she worked.

Zelda hoped she would continue on her way. She hadn’t seen them yet, and maybe she never would. But then she turned. The smile on the woman’s face remained far longer than it should have, quickly turning to a confused glare, and then a shocked realization of what she saw. Hesitantly, she hurried over, staring at the naked princess the whole time. “O-oh, good morning your highness,” she properly bowed before turning to Midna and greeting her as well. “Um,” she continued, her eyes locking onto Zelda’s nudity, “How are you doing? Do you need help with anything…?”

“I think we’re fine. Princess Zelda is merely showing me around the castle. Isn’t that right?” Midna smiled, giving Zelda’s leash a little tug.

The blonde’s cheeks may as well have been on fire. Her heart raced, and even her skin felt hot to the touch. “Yes,” she nodded as if nothing were out of the ordinary, “Just showing her around. While the castle is not all in order yet, I still think it retains much of its former glory once we’re able to bring in more occupants…” Zelda almost forgot she was naked as she spoke, or that the woman seemed to be staring at her in abject horror while looking at her body at the same time. Knowing that her eyes wandered for even a moment made a certain unknown sensation flare within her—something carnal and dirty that she just couldn’t place. She wanted to feel more of it.

“Anyway, there’s much more to show her, so we’ll be on our way,” Zelda finished.

“Hm, let’s,” Midna agreed, continuing on with Zelda beside her.

The princess could almost feel the servant’s eyes focused on her exposed ass. She wondered if the woman could see the wetness coating her pussy, threatening to trickle down her thighs. Eventually, they came to a side door that led into the gardens. This area wasn’t nearly as restored as the interior of the castle.

Looking around, Midna saw at least a few more people carrying on about their day. “This is perfect. You may stand again.”

Zelda didn’t hesitate to stand up, although she wished she had, now that she could see over the hedges that previously hid her from view. She counted no less than five people here, all of which seemed to immediately turn and look at her with various degrees of confusion. Midna led the blonde to a series of pillars before pointing to one. “Place your hands there, over your head, and spread your legs a bit.”

The princess couldn’t believe she was still going through with this. She placed her palms against the pillar and spread her legs a shoulder-width apart. Anxiously, she glanced over her shoulder to see some of the workers approaching. They kept a safe distance but they could still see exactly what was happening.

“This isn’t exactly what I had in mind,” Zelda nervously stated in little more than a whisper.

Midna shrugged as she gently caressed the princess’ side. Her hand moved over Zelda’s hip, sliding over her rear before cupping the blonde’s pussy from behind. Her fingers delicately rubbed back and forth before easily plunging two fingers deep into her dripping sex. Zelda gasped at the sudden insertion but didn’t dare move away from her position. She nervously glanced from side to side, quickly averting her gaze as she made eye contact with several commoners. She desperately wanted to call this off but it was far too late now. Zelda closed her eyes and arched her back, pushing herself against the redhead’s fingers as they slowly pumped into her.

The Twili woman pressed her fully clothed body against Zelda as she wrapped her free arm around the blonde’s body and gently squeezed her breast. “Is it everything you wished for, girl?” Midna taunted as she toyed with the Hylian’s hard nipple.

With so much shame and anxiety running through her mind, her anger never even came up as she was insulted yet again. The princess was far too focused on Midna’s delicate, teasing caresses and the pair of fingers plunging in and out of her dripping pussy. It was almost enough to distract her from the shocked and appalled stares of the onlookers, but somehow that only made her that much more aroused.

“P-please,” Zelda gasped as she leaned her head against the stone pillar, “This is too much. My people… they’ll surely speak of how the princess is now a depraved woman, still corrupted by dark magics…”

“Then let them speak. Why concern yourself with their opinion?” Midna smirked. “You’ll still be a fair and just ruler, yes? Then enjoy this time with me. Completely give in to your true desires and see how far we’ll go. No one will believe them when they gossip about some strange woman doing unspeakable things to their princess in the garden.”

Zelda moaned and opened her eyes again. She glanced around with a wanton, lustful look on her face, actually enjoying the shocked expressions of her subjects. She closed her eyes again, nuzzling her cheek against the pillar. “Th-then please, use me… Help me understand these urges…”

“I thought you would never ask,” Midna smiled as she knelt next to the princess. Her hand slid down Zelda’s body, gently caressing her rear while her fingers finally pulled out of her dripping sex. Her slick digits moved forward, bumping against the blonde’s clit and slowly circling the erect bundle of nerves.

Zelda could barely contain her gasps of pleasure as the Twili woman toyed with her most sensitive area. It started as a soft petting motion but quickly morphed into a circular, clockwise teasing that caused the princess’ legs to wobble. She tightly gripped the stone pillar to maintain her balance as she felt herself quickly approaching an orgasm. The princess had played with herself before in private, but the fact someone else was coaxing her toward climax just felt so much more powerful—not to mention having an audience was absolutely intoxicating. She knew their eyes were fixed on her naked body. They justified staring out of curiosity, but Zelda knew they wanted her. She would be the star of their fantasies for ages to come, no matter how they morally felt about her debauchery.

She took a deep breath while her body tensed. The blonde moaned, arching her back as she finally came. Her hard nipples rubbed against the rough stone surface while her juices flowed down her inner thighs. And as she climaxed, she opened her eyes and made eye contact with several of the workers as a slutty smile played over her lips.

Midna slowed down as the Hylian came down from her orgasmic high. She placed a gentle kiss upon Zelda’s rear in appreciation. “Such a good girl,” she taunted. “It feels like it’s been so long since I’ve had this much fun. Tell me. Do Hylians always make such obedient and willing pets?”

Zelda nuzzled the pillar. It was an odd sensation to try and come to terms with what had just happened. Shame flooded her mind again and she desperately wanted to escape back to her room. Midna sensed the princess’ change in attitude and tugged at the scarf still around her neck. “We’re far from done here, my little Hylian bitch. You don’t get to cum and walk away as if nothing happened. I’m in control and you belong to me. Remember that.”

The blonde princess gasped but stayed in place. Perhaps this was getting out of control now, but she gently nodded. “I understand.”

Midna wiped her dripping fingers against Zelda’s rear before slapping her ass, causing it to jiggle from the impact. “Pets don’t speak—at all. They bark,” the redhead smirked.

“Wha—?”

Midna slapped the blonde’s ass again, this time a bit harder. “You heard me. Pets don’t speak. You either moan like a slut, or you bark like the bitch you are.”

Zelda wanted to speak up, but she was a fast learner. She swallowed and nodded.

“Speak, doggy,” Midna smirked, swatting the princess’ ass again. “I want to know that you understand the rules.”

The Hylian hesitated and nibbled her bottom lip. She glanced nervously at the dumbstruck workers before lifting her head upward and giving a loud approximation of a bark. “Woof!”

Midna giggled as she brought her hand against Zelda’s ass, gently caressing it for once. “Such a good girl!”

Zelda couldn’t believe she had just done that. Fear and embarrassment flooded her mind as she further debased herself. That was nothing compared to the sudden shock of feeling Midna’s finger circling her tight, pink asshole. She instinctively clenched as a deeper blush covered her cheeks. “Wh-what do you—”

-SWAT!-

“Doggies don’t talk!” Midna glared as she continued to rub her juice-covered fingers around Zelda’s asshole before gently poking the digit against the tightly puckered hole.

The princess gasped and nuzzled her face against the pillar again. She couldn’t believe this was happening to her. It was such a foreign sensation, and not to mention that wasn’t somewhere people touched for pleasure! …Except the sensation was somewhat exhilarating. It was something she’d never thought of before. The redhead’s finger continued to slowly pump in and out.

“You like that, hm? Not surprising. You’d be amazed what I can teach you if I had more time. Maybe I should take you home with me, hm? I could turn you into a proper pet back in my kingdom. You wouldn’t have to worry about rebuilding any of this, or about the stress of ruling these people. They don’t truly appreciate you… but I do,” Midna glanced around, happily making eye contact as she used one hand to spread Zelda’s ass cheeks and the other hand casually pumped in and out of the princess’ asshole.

Zelda gasped as a second digit was pushed in, further stretching her ass. Feeling some resistance still, Midna pulled out a small flask of oil from her revealing robes and poured it over her fingers, making sure to thoroughly coat them. The blonde yelped as the slippery digits easily pressed into her ass. Slowly, the redhead moved her fingers around, coating the tight hole and her insides with the oil. In and out, her fingers continued to pump into Zelda until she had grown accustomed to the sensation. And a third finger was promptly added, immediately causing the princess to gasp and tense up. As she held onto the pillar for dear life, Midna simply continued to thrust the fingers in and out of Zelda’s tight, pink ass.

The same process went on, with Midna slowly fingered the Hylian’s asshole, spreading that substance around while Zelda’s pussy dripped wetness onto the ground in a visible puddle. With some difficulty, a fourth finger was added to the blonde’s rear, finally making the princess’ groans and moans shift to a low howl of distress. And yet she didn’t move from her position. She kept her back arched as the skilled fingers delicately pushed in and slowly stretched her previously virgin ass. The blonde dared not open her eyes, although she could certainly hear the people whispering. Soon enough, she felt Midna’s knuckles bumping against her stretched, pink hole.

Sweat dripped from Zelda’s body as she did everything to relax as much as possible. The fingers moved around, slowly caressing the insides of her asshole and spreading more of that oil around. She felt the Twili woman’s thumb poking against her hole and gently shook her head in disbelief. There was no way this was happening. The redhead reached around and gently rubbed Zelda’s clit while trying to push her hand into the princess’ ass.

Zelda whimpered, completely unable to comprehend the rush of emotions going through her mind. She was definitely approaching another orgasm, despite the alarm of almost having another woman’s hand in her rear. That couldn’t be possible, though, could it? How did so many fingers get inside? The blonde felt the steadily widening stretch of Midna’s hand sliding into her ass, only to have the sudden sensation of her asshole tightening around the woman’s wrist just as she hit that orgasmic high.

The Hylian tilted her head back and howled in pleasure as she suddenly climaxed. Her already dripping pussy flooded with juices and her asshole clenched around Midna’s wrist while the woman slowly pumped her hand up a little deeper. Her tight hole clenched around the Twili’s wrist as she pulled back just a bit, causing Midna giggle as she watched the blonde’s asshole distending and holding on so desperately.

Midna continued to toy with Zelda’s pussy, enjoying the way her slick fingers slid over the woman’s dripping cunt. “If you want me to stop you’re going to have to bark for me, my Hylian bitch.”

Zelda still couldn’t get over what was happening. She wasn’t sure if any of this had been in the visions she had shared with Midna, but the overwhelming sensation of carnal pleasure certainly coursed through her soul. Panting, the sweating and exhausted princess let out a loud series of barks. “Woof! Woof! Awooo~!”

“Good girl,” Midna continued to taunt, pumping her fist a bit further before slowly pulling out.

The princess’ eyes rolled back and her whole body went shivered as the redhead slowly slid her fist out of Zelda’s asshole. The tight hole stretched yet again as the widest part came out, and once that passed her hole the rest easily followed. With a relieved sigh, Zelda clenched her rear now that it was finally free of Midna’s fist, although her ass still gaped somewhat.

Thoroughly exhausted, the Hylian dropped to her knees. She still held close to the pillar to keep her from falling down completely. Midna looked down at her as if it was the expected result from this play time. “Come now, girl. You’ve submitted yourself to my desires, but you’ve yet to demonstrate to your people that you are willingly participating in this. Give them a show that will remove all doubt that you’re nothing more than my Hylian bitch.”

Zelda glanced around to the shocked faces of the workers. Some had left, either out of disgust—or, as the princess secretly hoped, to bring more people to see her fall from grace. She moved onto her hands and knees, crawling to Midna and licking at her feet for a few moments before her tongue slid up the Twili’s legs. She pushed her face against the other woman’s crotch, sniffing at her wet pussy through her dress. She tried to pull the garment to the side, but Midna stopped her all of a sudden.

“Oh, no. Bad girl! You can do better than that. Show them what a true doggy would do. Show them the absolute limits of your depravity,” Midna commanded with a smile as she merely turned around.

Zelda blinked. What was she supposed to do? Except, Midna didn’t walk away, leaving the blonde to stare at the other woman’s ass right in her face. Surely she wasn’t supposed to…? Her face flushed red again and she nervously licked her lips. It had been a command, after all. She nuzzled her cheek against Midna’s rear, appreciating the round tone and tightness of the redhead’s rear. She then shoved her face against it, deeply inhaling her scent. All she could smell was pussy, though, due to how wet and dripping the other princess was.

She pulled away for a moment, moving the back of the dress to the side and exposing Midna’s rear. Zelda stared for a moment, admiring the round, fullness of the woman’s ass while looking at the remaining commoners. They all had looks of horror in their eyes, which only worked to spur the princess on. She moved both hands to Midna’s cheeks and spread them wide, exposing her pink, puckered asshole. She immediately shoved her face forward, pressing her lips to the other princess’ rear and lovingly kissing it. She lapped and licked over the tight hole as she passionately made out with her ass.

“Yes,” Midna moaned, “Good girl. Right there… Perfect.”

Zelda felt a surge of pride from being praised as she ate ass. Eventually, her spit had made the hole slippery enough for her tongue to slid into the redhead’s asshole. Midna clenched around the invading muscle while arching her back to give the other woman better access. Ravenously, Zelda continued to rim the princess until Midna simply stepped away. Her skirt fell back into place as she turned around.

She picked up the end of the scarf and smirked at Zelda. “Such a good girl! We should probably continue this in your chambers, though. After all, I’m not one to have prying eyes upon my private affairs…”

“Woof!” Zelda stayed on her hands and knees, quick to follow as Midna led the way.

**Author's Note:**

> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TiffyBellBooks) \- || - [Discord](https://discord.gg/bKUPTBv) -


End file.
